Queen Equestria
by Reymina Soul
Summary: Before the rule of Princess Celestia, there had been another royal alicorn that had left her imprint on the land of Equestria, forever preventing Princess Celestia to ever become a queen. The untold story of the Queen Equestria-the royal alicorn that was forgotten from the very lands she was named after.


There once was a land of beauty and laughter and ponies, the land of Equestria ruled by the Queen Equestria, the eldest of the three royal Alicorn sisters; Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. For a while, the chaotic and hateful rule of Discord the Draconeque had reigned over Equestria, and the three sisters rose together to banish him, turning him to stone. However, the horrific battle between Chaos and Harmony had ended with a ghastly result—the very first King and Queen Alicorns had been slaughtered by Discord. There was never to be another immortal male Alicorn again.

The two younger sisters, in their grief, deserted Equestria, and fled to the wild Everfree forest, leaving the eldest to bear the weight of a destroyed kingdom. There Queen Equestria learned to rule on her own, without the wisdom or guidance of any pony. She had learned from the previous King and Queen to treat all her subjects with kindness and benevolence, but without any pony that wouldn't be afraid to challenge and question her decisions, she became an aberration from the older King and Queen. Equestria wore a mask of compassion, but bore the bitterness of the desertion of her sisters alone. Her rule became a colder one than before, the whole of the kingdom of Equestria becoming under her absolute command.

The two sisters eventually crept out of hiding, afraid but astonished by the changes in Equestria. The cities and towns were quiet and lonely, the ponies darting by quickly on the paths, rushing to the asylums that were there homes. But when Celestia peered into an open window while they stopped and observed a small quaint town named Ponyville, she noticed that the ponies weren't silent and secluded; instead they preferred to keep their happiness contained and hidden in the sanctuary of their homes. It was almost as if they were afraid to be cheerful outside, despite the beautiful weather the summer had brought. This, they discovered, was only one of the results of Queen Equestria's lonely rule.

When they arrived at the grand city of Canterlot, it again seemed to be empty and deserted, except for the guards that stood by watching over the silent city with stoic, emotionless expressions. The guards had not said anything about the two sisters returning once again, and silently allowed them to pass the gates of the royal palace. Princess Luna huddled closely to her older sister, suddenly hating the solitude of each city and town they had come across. Princess Celestia put a comforting wing around Luna, deciding determinedly that she had to consult Equestria about this. Celestia's firm expression faltered a bit as she remembered that her elder sister might not take kindly in the fact that they had come back, after deserting her when she most needed them. Still, Celestia took solace in the fact that the guards had not stopped them from entering; she assumed that Queen Equestria already knew about their presence at the palace and had not ordered that they left immediately.

The clopping of their hooves on the elegantly gilded marble floor seemed too loud and strange after walking through the soft earthy ground of the Everfree forest before. Celestia ushered her younger sister forward, opening the huge, intricately carved doors with the glow of sparkling magic, reminiscing with a pang the days she, Equestria, and Luna had lived in the lively, vibrant castle, running down the wide corridors laughing. _This_ castle was just a pale reflection of what it once was.

Luna sighed in relief when her dark sapphire hooves touched the red carpet, before realizing with a jolt that they had arrived at the throne room. They had arrived where her oldest sister was waiting for them at the end of the lengthy scarlet carpet, situated gracefully on the throne, awaiting them. Luna's once closely familiar sister was now a stranger to her. The expression on Queen Equestria's countenance was closely guarded, almost as passionless and secluded as the guards standing below her. She smiled without any actual smiling done, and Luna could feel the cold question penetrating the silent atmosphere: _What are you doing back here? _

**Hope you enjoyed it :p I guess I'll have to start writing the real story now. O-O**


End file.
